


Simple Pleasures

by thegreatwordologist



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: Once, Shepard brought Joker some coffee.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431564) by [thegreatwordologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist). 



**Format:** mp3  
**Size:** 2.50 MB (not zipped)  
**Running Time:** 2:32 minutes

 **Music:**  
_Water Lily_ Kevin MacLeod ([incompetech.com](http://incompetech.com))  
Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0  
http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/

 

**[Podfic Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ay58acko3pbdd5/simplepleasures.mp3?dl=0) **

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created as a project to test my new microphone, as well as to teach myself a bit about what would go into making a podfic. While I'm planning to record other of my works, that won't happen any time soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
